Sakit
by Ennaka24
Summary: Naruto tersenyum (sok) misterius, tiba-tiba terlintas pikiran bejat untuk mengerjai si bocah tengik sok keren ini, "Kau tau, Teme, itu adalah penyakit yang sangat parah!" Sakura yang mengerti maksud Naruto segera mengiyakan/Hal ini sukses membuat Sasuke menelan ludah, "Kau yakin, Dobe? Sepertinya aku tak pernah mendengarnya."/AU/OOC/RnR please?


Pagi itu, matahari bersembunyi di balik awan. Seakan malu untuk menampakkan dan menyinari bumi dengan cahaya oranye keemasannya. Mendung. Benar sekali, cuaca sekarang memang mendung. Tapi tak membuat satu pun warga konoha untuk bermalas-malasan di rumah.

Haruno Sakura. Sekarang tengah menangis di hadapan Sasuke dan Naruto yang notaben-nya adalah sahabat gadis itu. Ia berjongkok sambil membenamkan wajahnya di antara tangan yang saling bertumpukan di atas lutut.

Naruto yang panik akhirnya mencoba menghibur Sakura dengan berbagai cara konyol. Sasuke? Ia hanya diam saja dan menatap Sakura dengan rasa bersalah.

"Sakura- _chan_ , berhentilah menangis." Naruto yang pasrah—karena semua aksi konyolnya tak membuahkan hasil—akhirnya duduk di samping Sakura sambil sesekali memintanya untuk berhenti menangis.

"Aku akan berhenti menangis setelah Sasuke- _kun_ mau memakan bento bersama kita," Sakura berkata dengan nada sesenggukan.

Sasuke melengos dan menatap Sakura tajam, "Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak mau!" kata Sasuke yang baru saja membuka mulutnya.

Sakura yang mendengar pun menangis lebih keras lagi. Naruto makin panik, begitu pun dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke terlihat sedang berpikir, "Baiklah, ayo kita makan bento bersama."

Sakura tentu saja langsung berhenti menangis dan mengambil bentonya yang berada di dekat situ. Di bukanya kotak bento tersebut, dan tadaaa… terlihatlah makanan yang telah tertata begitu unik. Sakura langsung mengambil dan menyuapkan sebuah tomat ceri ke mulut Sasuke, tentu saja adegan ini mendapat _death glare_ dari Naruto.

Sasuke menelan ludah dan tampak ragu-ragu tapi karena ia takut Sakura akan menangis lagi kalau Sasuke tak memakan tomat itu, jadi….. yasudahlah.

Dengan terpaksa Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan tomat ceri itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya tanpa perlawanan sedikitpun. Sepersekian detik setelah Sakura berhasil menyuapinya, Sasuke merasakan suatu kejanggalan, "Aaaaa~" dan hal itu tidak bisa ditolerir lagi sampai-sampai Sasuke tak kuasa dan akhirnya berteriak.

* * *

 **Sakit** © **Ennaka24**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo*maybe*, Gaje, dll.

Dont Like Dont Read!

* * *

Hari itu tidak seperti biasanya, Sasuke jadi jarang sekali bercerita dengan kakaknya—Itachi. Sasuke memang anak yang pendiam, tetapi jika sudah bersama Itachi ia berubah menjadi anak yang manja dan cerewet. Apa saja selalu ia ceritakan kepada sang kakak, termasuk tentang Ino dan Sakura yang selalu memperebutkannya di sekolah. Lantas mengapa Sasuke jadi lebih sering diam akhir-akhir ini? Hm, itu karena penyakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang Sasuke. Penyakit yang Sasuke sendiri tidak tau apa.

Sasuke menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin, ia melihat bibir bagian dalamnya dengan seksama. Terlihat ada sebuah luka kecil di sana. Walaupun kecil tetap saja sakit bagi Sasuke.

Itachi yang heran melihat adiknya itu pun segera menghampiri, "Kenapa kau berkaca sambil menganga begitu?" tanyanya yang tak bisa menahan rasa penasaran yang telah menggebu-gebu ini.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan sembari menjauh dari cermin besar di hadapannya. Ia segera duduk di depan tv. Itachi mengikuti dan segera duduk di sampingnya. Bagaimana pun Itachi penasaran, apa yang membuat adiknya jadi irit kata seperti ini padanya?

Sasuke jadi waswas ketika Itachi sudah berada di sampingnya, ia takut kalau nanti _niichan_ -nya ini akan bertanya sesuatu.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa? Apakah kau sakit?" Tuh kan, baru saja Sasuke berharap agar _niichan_ -nya ini tak bertanya soal sakit.

Itachi merasa tak puas dengan jawaban Sasuke yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Sasuke, dan adiknya ini tidak mau memberitahukannya.

"Itachi- _nii_.." Itachi berdehem, membalas Sasuke. "Apakah _niichan_ punya alkohol?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke sukses buat Itachi gelagapan, "Hey, Sasuke! Kau belum boleh meminum alkohol!" kata Itachi menekankan.

Sasuke hanya terdiam, ia pun menatap layar tv dengan kecewa. Oh, kakaknya sudah salah paham. Bukan itu yang dimaksudkan Sasuke.

"Itachi, apakah kau mengucapkan alkohol tadi?" Itachi mengiyakan pertanyaan Mikoto, sang ibu. "Itachi kau tidak boleh mengajarkan Sasuke tentang alkohol. Dia itu masih anak kelas 1 SD!" Mikoto langsung menceramahi anak sulungnya itu.

Itachi mengerutkan keningnya, "Tapi aku—"

Mikoto langsung memotong perkataan Itachi, "Sudahlah. Awas saja kalau nanti kamu ketahuan ngajarin Sasuke yang gak baik!" Mikoto segera pergi ke ruang tamu ketika mendengar suara dua orang anak kecil yang memanggil-manggil Sasuke.

.

Naruto dan Sakura. Dua bocah yang sedari tadi teriak-teriak menyerukan nama Sasuke, akhirnya tersenyum sumringah ketika melihat sosok Mikoto yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Oh, kalian. Ayo masuk.."

" _Hai~"_

Kedua bocah dengan rambut blonde ala bule _wanna be_ -nya dan rambut merah muda yang kontras dengan langit itu berjalan mengikuti Mikoto sampai mereka melihat sang uchiha bungsu yang sedang menonton tv bersama sang kakak.

Sasuke yang kemudian mendapati kedua sahabatnya duduk di sampingnya sembari ikut menonton, akhirnya menarik mereka berdua menuju kamar.

"Ano, kenapa harus ke kamarmu, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Kalian tau kan bagaimana sifat kakakku? Jadi kita mainnya di kamarku saja," bisik Sasuke.

Mereka berdua langsung mengangguk sembari membuka memori masa lalu di saat mereka pertama kali bermain di rumah Sasuke, bukannya bermain mereka malah jadi takut sendiri karena mendapati tatapan Itachi yang sangat menusuk. Anak-anak memang selalu peka dengan perasaan, bukan?

.

.

Akhirnya, disinilah mereka. Di kamar Sasuke yang semuanya berbau biru dengan sedikit sentuhan putih yang membuat kamarnya jadi terlihat manis untuk ukuran anak laki-laki keluarga Uchiha.

Sasuke menatap kedua sahabatnya, "Jadi, kenapa kalian ke rumahku?"

"Kami berdua kasihan melihatmu yang tidak bisa makan tomat karena sakit di mulutmu, jadi kami mencari tau tentang penyakit itu," jawab Sakura sedikit cemas.

"Dan kami sudah tau kau sakit apa, Teme!" lanjut Naruto heboh yang langsung mendapatkan pukulan berkekuatan monster di kepalanya.

 _Demi Tuhan! Sakura yang masih kecil saja sudah memiliki tenaga monster seperti ini, apalagi kalau dia sudah dewasa!_ Naruto bergidik ngeri memikirkan hal itu.

Sasuke yang sudah terbiasa dengan suasana seperti ini pun tak ambil pusing, "Apa kalian benar-benar sudah mengetahuinya?" pertanyaan Sasuke yang agak ragu itu dijawab dengan anggukan penuh keyakinan oleh kedua sahabatnya, " _Yokatta~_ " katanya senang.

Senyum mengembang menghiasi wajah dingin Sasuke yang memang sudah bawaan dari lahir. Astagah, siapa saja yang melihat ekspresi Uchiha bungsu ini pasti langsung berkata, " _Kawaii_ ~"

Dan itu pula yang dikatakan dua bocah yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan itu seketika langsung mengganti ekspresinya, "err… memangnya ada penyakit seperti itu— _kawaii_?" tanyanya bingung.

Naruto dan Sakura saling bertatapan dan kemudian tertawa lepas. Hal ini sukses membuat Sasuke tambah bingung.

Naruto tersenyum (sok) misterius, tiba-tiba melintas pikiran bejat untuk mengerjai si bocah tengik sok keren ini, "Kau tau, Teme, itu adalah penyakit yang sangat parah!" Sakura yang mengerti maksud Naruto segera mengiyakan.

Hal ini sukses membuat Sasuke menelan ludah, "Kau yakin, Dobe? Sepertinya aku tak pernah mendengarnya."

.

Di lain tempat—lebih tepatnya di balik pintu kamar milik sang Uchiha bungsu—terlihat Itachi yang sedang mencoba mengintip sekaligus menguping pembicaraan Sasuke bersama kedua bocah yang entah mengapa bisa menjadi sahabat adik kesayangannya.

"Penyakit itu benar-benar ada, Minato- _jisan_ yang mengatakannya pada kami," samar-samar ia mendengar suara Sakura yang kelihatannya ingin meyakinkan Sasuke.

Itachi tersenyum geli memperhatikan Sakura dan Naruto yang sepertinya niat sekali untuk membohongi Sasuke. Mereka lupa, ya? Uchiha tak mudah untuk dibohongi, apalagi hanya dengan kata-kata seperti itu. Berani bertaruh Sasuke pasti tidak akan…

"Sepertinya penyakit itu memang ada, ya?"

BRUKK..

Yang ini bukan suara dari dalam kamar, melainkan suara yang dihasilkan(?) oleh tubuh Itachi yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba oleng dan jatuh dengan posisi paling nista. Jika saja ada yang melihat, hal ini dapat menurunkan harkat dan martabatnya sebagai anak sulung dari keluarga Uchiha.

.

Mari kita balik lagi ke dalam kamar.

Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura kaget mendengar suara aneh yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar dari balik pintu.

"Astagah, Sasuke- _kun_ , kau tau maksud dari suara aneh itu?" Sepertinya acara bohong ini terus berlanjut.

Sasuke menatap bingung Sakura lalu mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mengerti. Sakura tersenyum penuh arti, "Ini menandakan kalau penyakitmu harus segera diperiksa!"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Kalau tidak, bahaya lho!" timpal Naruto.

Bukannya tambah jelas, Sasuke malah tambah bingung, "A-aku tidak mau!"

Sakura dan Naruto melengos, dalam hati mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kenapa? Kau takut, ya?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada meledek.

"Tidak, hanya saja—"

"Sudahlah, biar aku saja yang periksa. Tolong buka bajumu, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Sakura memang cukup senang karena mengetahui sahabatnya itu mau membantu, tapi… "Tidak mau!"

Naruto yang mendengar ada nada takut di suara Sasuke langsung saja berkata, "Ayolah, Teme, buka bajumu! Sakura- _chan_ akan memeriksamu. Apa kau tidak mau sembuh?"

Sasuke sedikit ragu, "Tapi kan, yang sakit itu di bibir bagian dalam. Untuk apa membuka baju? Badanku baik-baik saja.." ucapnya gigih.

Naruto dan Sakura bingung harus memberi alasan apalagi, apa yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar. Tapi mereka sudah sejauh ini dan mengerjai Sasuke adalah hal yang sangat langka, jadi mereka tak akan menyerah semudah itu.

Sakura tersenyum licik, "Eh? Memang begini cara memeriksanya, Sasuke. Kau buka baju saja dan serahkan padaku!"

Sasuke tetap teguh pada pendiriannya. Naruto dan Sakura gemas, akhirnya mereka bekerja sama untuk melepaskan baju Sasuke. Momen langka, jangan sia-siakan!

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau!" Sasuke memberontak.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu, Teme!"

"Ya! Hey, Naruto- _kun_ , cepatlah. Tinggal sedikit lagi."

Terciptalah pemandangan yang agak aneh dimana ada seorang bocah yang tengah menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil bergumam, "Tidak mau," berulang kali kepada sahabatnya yang kini sedang mencoba melepaskan baju berwarna putih dengan gambar bebek yang sedang ia kenakan.

Hal itu terus berlanjut terjadi sampai…

Brakk...

Seseorang membukan pintu kamar Sasuke dengan ganasnya sampai dapat menimbulkan bunyi seperti itu.

Naruto dan Sakura seketika itu diam sambil menundukkan kepala mereka, takut melihat wajah kakek-kakek keriput yang baru saja memasuki kamar Sasuke.

"Apa yang sedang coba kalian lakukan pada _otouto_ ku, hah? Apa kalian mau mati?"

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

"Kabuuuur"

Itachi melengos, membiarkan dua bocah itu yang berlari keluar dari kamar dan sudah pasti akan pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Yahh, setidaknya ia tak perlu susah-susah mengusir mereka. Oke, Itachi tau dia memang sedikit berlebihan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Jika ada yang harus disalahkan, maka hanya perasaannya yang sangat ingin melindungi adik semata wayangnyalah yang bisa disalahkan.

Sekarang perhatiannya beralih ke Sasuke, "Tak ada penyakit ' _kawaii_ ' di dunia ini. Jadi, sebenarnya kau sakit apa?"

Sasuke terlihat kaget. Sial, dengan mudahnya ia dibohongi, " _Hontou ni?_ "

Itachi mengangguk mengiyakan dan menanyakan ulang, "Jadi, di bagian mana yang sakit?"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak kemudian ia membuka mulutnya dan menunjukkan ke salah satu bagian dalam mulutnya yang terdapat luka kecil. Itachi memperhatikan luka kecil itu dan kemudian tertawa, "Kau kena sariawan, Sasuke. Tenang saja, ini tidak berbahaya, kau hanya kekurangan vitamin C."

"Vitamin C?"

"Ya, biasanya hal ini yang menyebabkan seseorang terkena sariawan."

" _Yokatta~_ " Sasuke bernapas lega, tak sadar di wajahnya kini dihiasi senyum mengembang.

Itachi mengangkat alis bingung, "Kenapa kau begitu senang? Apa karena penyakitmu itu tidak parah?" Sasuke menggeleng. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Itachi penasaran.

Itachi diam menunggu penjelasan Sasuke, "Sebenarnya Sasuke senang karena penyakit sariawan itu disebabkan karena kekurangan vitamin C. Sasuke pikir, Sasuke kena sariawan karna Sakura yang tak sengaja mencium bibir Sasuke—waktu itu Naruto tidak sengaja mendorong Sakura—. Karena itu Sasuke tidak mau menceritakannya pada Itachi- _nii_ ," jelasnya polos.

"…"

"Itachi- _nii_ , ada apa?" Sasuke bingung melihat kakaknya yang tiba-tiba diam.

"SIALAN! BERANI-BERANINYA MEREKA MENGAMBIL KEPERAWANAN BIBIRMU. AKAN KUPASTIKAN MEREKA TIDAK SELAMAT!"

.

.

.

 **The End**

A/N : _Huh, akhirnya selesai juga._

 _Sebenarnya ide ini udah lama gentayangan di laptop saya, tapi baru sempat aja menyempurnakan(?) dan mempublishnya disini._

 _Jujur aja, awalnya saya ragu-ragu, tapi yasudahlah sekarang udah terlanjur ke publish._

 _Maaf deh, kalo ceritanya kurang bagus, garing, ada yang janggal, gaje, dan sebagainya yang menjadi kekurangan dari fict ini._

 _Oleh karena itu saya benar-benar memerlukan kritik dan sarannya._

 _Review please~_

 _Arigatou._


End file.
